1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a method and a system for measuring performance of an antenna, and more particularly, to a method and a system for identifying quantified performance of an antenna by performing a quantification method in a channel environment.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional mobile terminal manufacturers perform field tests by using a real or test communication network in order to identify antenna performance of a terminal, and determine whether a desired antenna performance is obtained based on a result of the field test. For example, in order to identify antenna emission performance, a manufacturer tests a transmission/receipt mute, a transmission/receipt rate, or a depreciation rate by contacting the terminal to a hand and a head of a human being according to a test procedure in the real communication network or a test communication network environment installed for the test.
However, the conventional antenna performance measurement system determines the antenna performance according to a measurer's measurement method and a subjective opinion of the measurer or of an evaluator of the measurements, which yields indefinite measurement results. In addition, by repeating indefinite measurement procedures, a loss in time and development costs are incurred.